


Among rhyme and reason, love and lust prevail

by Barriss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: F/M, Gen, Porn, Smut, enjolras x eponine, enjonine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-03
Updated: 2013-11-03
Packaged: 2017-12-31 09:42:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barriss/pseuds/Barriss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Studying stimulates the mind, but Éponine is looking for some other type of stimulation from her tutor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Among rhyme and reason, love and lust prevail

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LilyIsMilesAway](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyIsMilesAway/gifts).



> This is a present for my awesome friend Lily. Happy birthday babe, hopefully this is smutty enough for you.

 

"For the love of whatever God you worship, 'Ponine, it's not that hard! I swear you're not even trying!" Enjolras slammed the book on the desk and rubbed his temples with two fingers. "I don't want to spend the night in the library, I'm not that much of a bookworm."

"I know lots of people who would disagree, babe," Éponine teased her boyfriend and kicked him in the shin playfully.

They were standing opposite each other, at a table in a remote corner of the public library. It was a beautiful Friday afternoon, and Éponine would have preferred doing anything else other than spend it here, studying for exams she had less than zero interest in and which she could pass with just reading a few notes before the actual test. Ah, but of course, simply passing could never be enough for perfectionist, straight-A student blondie over there.

The only good part of this whole thing was being tutored by Enjolras. And while he may have been a strict and impatient pain in the butt, choosing him instead of Combeferre, and thus ignoring the warnings of everyone around her, was the best decision she had ever made. It was how they had gotten together in the first place.

No one had expected it, not even Enjolras and Éponine. But after several weeks of studying together, of bantering and getting on each other's nerves, of elbows touching by accident and an unexpected kiss on the lips after her first A, here they were, a loving couple in a library, he berating her on her disinterest and she, wanting to throw a book in his face in desperate need to shut him up.

Ah, young love.

"It's simple logics, 'Ponine," her boyfriend continued blabbering, practically shoving the textbook in her face, as if he could magically will the information into her brain like that. "This is something you should have no problem with, _if_ you actually tried putting in a little effort, that is."

"But it's so booooring," she whined, and made the pouty face that got to him every time. He was such a weak little thing.

And there he went with the jaw clenching, the twitching of the lips and the looking away from her thing he always did when she was being cute. Actually it was he who was the cute one.

God, the things she would do to him right now.

Her eyes shifted around in their sockets and assessed the surrounding area.

God, the things she was going to do to him right now.

While he kept on ranting about responsibility, the importance of education, or some other shit like that, Éponine slowly and stealthily flicked one of her pens with her index finger in such a way that it fell on the floor and under the table. The sound it made as it hit the ground thankfully interrupted Enjolras from his way too longwinded speech.

"Oops! Can you please pick that up for me, babe?" she put on the most innocent mask she had in her arsenal and flashed him her trademark dimpled smile that made her look like a sweet young lady, rather than the cunning, street-smart, she-wolf that she was.

Enjolras' eyes narrowed for a quick second, because he was actually not an easily fooled idiot like most of the men she had been with. But it didn't matter in the end, since he nodded and bent under the table to retrieve her pen.

She bit her lip to keep herself from grinning too widely, and thanked whatever it was that inspired her to wear a miniskirt today, as well as the lacy red panties her darling boyfriend loved so much.

The moment his head disappeared under the table, she spread her legs, not too wide, but just enough to offer him a little glimpse of the red fabric between her legs.

There was a loud bang and the table jerked up a fraction of an inch, followed by a slur of curses that gained the couple a heated glare from the librarian who had just happened to be passing by.

A few seconds later, Enjolras resurfaced, huffing and puffing, looking a shade only slightly less intense than her underwear, and rubbing the top of his head with his palm. He glared at her while she shook, doing her best not to burst into laughter and cause even more of a scene than they had already.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" he asked through gritted teeth. And oh look, he was already shuffling uncomfortably in his seat. That was fast, he must really like these panties.

"Please stop fooling around, we have a lot of ground to cover today," he added, making an attempt at looking serious, but kinda failing thanks to the redness of his cheeks and the nervous twitch of his lips. He extended his hand to return her pen, glowering, but not really looking her in the eyes anymore.

Her hand intentionally touched his when she reached to take the pen back. She let her fingers trace soft lines over his harsh knuckles, blistered and scarred from years of brawling and fighting the gendarmes. It was for the greater good, he had said, but to her, fighting was still fighting, and she hated when he did it.

She caressed his hand pensively, for the moment forgetting her initial reasoning for this.

They both had rough hands, hands that had seen too much for their ages, and which had been too overworked, as life kept throwing obstacles in their paths. Granted, they had met different types of hardships throughout their lives, but hardships nonetheless. This was probably why they had understood each other so well from the very beginning, why they respected one another so much, and why it had been so easy for them to fall in love.

"'Ponine," Enjolras sighed, his hand cupping hers and gently stroking her own callused fingers with his thumb. His eyes flickered as he stared at their intertwined hands, and a small, contented smile played on his lips. "I know our time together could be spent doing more… enjoyable things, but we do have a lot of work to do."

Éponine giggled and looked up at her boyfriend cheekily. "But Enjolras, you know what they say," she shifted slightly in her seat, "all work and no play, makes Éponine a very horny girl."

Enjolras started; his eyes widened and his hand clenched around hers, while the other found the edge of the table and squeezed until his knuckles turned white. "W-what are you doing?" he stuttered, going completely red in the face the moment he felt her bare foot touch him between the legs.

Her foot moved up and down his crotch, stroking his dick with her sole, twirling her toes around his shaft and pressing her heel very gently against his balls. "Nothing you're not enjoying," she winked and smirked at the feeling of him growing nice and hard.

Her panties began feeling a bit uncomfortable as they grew damper and damper the more aroused she got. The dark, pained look he was throwing her, as well as the throbbing vein in his neck made her heart race and her stomach tighten as desire flooded every inch of her being. She needed him so badly. There was an unbearable ache inside her core that threatened to tear her at the seams, and the only thing that could possibly calm it was to have him drown inside of her.

"'Ponine, stop," he exhaled sharply and closed his eyes, beads of sweat forming on his forehead as her foot continued going up and down his erection.

"I can't." Her voice was raw and full of a need that was as intense in her heart as it was between her legs. "Let's just go home. Please."

She pressed her foot against his shaft and made him groan. He was rock hard now, and the thought of having that cock of his pierce her sent shivers down her spine.

"I don't think I can make it home," Enjolras seethed and grabbed her tightly by the ankle, keeping her foot still, but not removing it from his groin.

"Neither can I," Éponine gasped and her eyes started darting all around the place. "The Economics section!"

"Perfect!"

It didn't take more than 2 seconds until they were on their feet and rushing between the shelves of one of the most deserted and least visited sections of this library.

Enjolras' mouth was pressed against hers almost painfully, as well as were his hands on her hips, pinning her to the shelves behind her. The wooden frames dug into her spine in such a way that would probably leave marks on her back, but she didn't care. God, she could give less of a fuck. All that mattered in the world were his soft lips that were going down her throat, leaving behind goosebumps and a trail of saliva on her flesh. His hands lifted her skirt and bunched it up at her hips, revealing her bright red panties for only his eyes to see.

She tried to keep her whimpers subdued by keeping her mouth busy on his collarbone, or by squeezing fistfuls of his blond hair and red shirt. It wasn't an easy task, especially when his face kept moving lower and lower, until he was on his knees in front of her, lifting one of her legs with his hand.

"Take my panties off," Éponine whispered eagerly, taking deep, heavy gasps and shivering in anticipation. His face was so tantalizingly close to where she needed him most, there was only one small, silky barrier that kept him from her, and she needed it to be quickly done away with.

"No way," Enjolras surprised her by muttering from below, his warm breath hitting the insides of her thighs, adding to the madness that was slowly tearing her apart. He then pressed his lips dead center between her legs and kissed her through the thin, crimson material.

Her breath hitched and she closed her eyes in concentration; not to focus on his mouth, but more to keep herself from keeling over. "Stop teasing me, you asshole," she huffed and pulled him by the ear gently, in what was more of an affectionate gesture than a scolding. She just really needed to feel his warm mouth directly on her flesh.

"Like you didn't do enough of just that back there at the table," he snickered against her panties and kissed her again, earning another gasp and shudder from his girlfriend. "But I guess I'm not as cruel as you are," he added softly, and with the thumb of his free hand, he hooked the base of her underwear and pulled the red material aside, fully revealing her wet heat.

The moment the cool air hit her center, Éponine had to clutch her hands on the shelves to try and keep herself steady, and she had to struggle to hold on for dear life when she finally felt him touch her core.

Her mouth fell open into a wide o-shape when he pulled his tongue out and began running it all over her sex. Up and down each fold, around and over her clit, in and out her opening, Enjolras was all over the place, and she found her body swaying in his pace, completely taken over by the bliss he was making her feel.

Her whole body convulsed when his lips surrounded the sensitive little bud of her center and sucked it lightly. The feeling was so staggering, her hands fought frantically for something to hold onto, to keep herself from keeling over and falling to the floor in a messy heap. In such a daze was she, that she couldn't control her own limbs (not while he kept sucking on her clit and sending violent shocks through her body like that), so she couldn't help catching some books in her frenzy and toppling them over. Some fell with a thump on the floor, while one had the very unfortunate target of her boyfriend's head.

"Sorry," Éponine cringed, and tried to keep a straight face when he looked up to glare at her, cheeks red, hair disheveled and mouth glistening with her juices.

He smacked one more kiss on the wet center of her thighs and rose to his feet to replace one set of lips with the other.

She could taste herself all over him, his tongue was slick and warm inside her mouth, and it turned her on beyond reason.

Her hands made swift work of his belt and zipper, and in less than a second, she was clutching his stiff cock and stroking his tip with her palm.

"Forget that!" Enjolras growled and pushed her hand away. "Raise your knee higher," he instructed and moved the hand that was sustaining her leg to the base of his shaft to position himself at her opening, while his other kept her panties in place to the side of her core.

Obliging, Éponine raised her knee until it was almost touching her chest to grant him full access to her slit, and in one long, incredible thrust, Enjolras was inside of her.

Both their eyes and mouths were wide open in awe as the intensity of the moment overwhelmed them, and for a while, neither of them could move or act.

Only a little while though, as Enjolras quickly came to and began pushing himself deep inside of her, starting off slow, taking his sweet time to spread her open, to let both of them get accustomed to the glorious feeling of each other.

Éponine could feel every ridge of him inside of her, and he could feel every inch of her around him. They were such a perfect fit, it was almost unfair.

When his thrusts became faster, more powerful, the beautiful, sensual feeling of their act turned frenzied and animalistic as he pounded into her, driving her body into the bookshelves behind her and his mouth devouring hers like a starving beast.

He was filling her completely to the brim. His cock, thick and long, was buried so deep into her she felt as if it was going all the way into her stomach thanks to the position he was keeping her in that allowed him full reach into her core. He controlled everything, and it was sheer perfection.

He kept his tempo steady, moving inside of her in fast, long thrusts, just the way she liked it, and it wasn't long until she began feeling that crippling fervor build up inside the pit of her stomach, waiting to murder her and send her to the afterlife.

"I'm cumming," Éponine whimpered, then buried her face in the crook of his neck and sank her teeth into his shoulder, prepping herself for what was about to come.

Enjolras rammed his cock into her with machine gun speed, and for a few seconds the sound of skin frantically slapping against skin could be heard in the midst of the peaceful quietude of the library as Éponine's vision blurred and her whole body clenched around her man's in perfect, incredible desperation. Her orgasm was wild and intense, just like every other he gave her. No one on Earth could make her feel such rapture as he did, and it was unbelievable how much love he felt for him in moments like this.

He was still thrusting into her when she descended back from her high, and when she got a good look at his face, she could tell from the pained expression and the throbbing vein in his temple that he was very close to nirvana as well.

"Let me finish you off," Éponine whispered in his ear, biting and flicking her tongue against his earlobe as she spoke. "You might make a mess and ruin some of these books. Plus, no offense, but I really don't wanna walk around with your gunk dripping out of me all day."

They both snorted and attempted to keep themselves quiet by kissing each other firmly on the lips, which helped a little bit, but their bodies were still shaking in laughter when Enjolras extracted his cock from her spent sex.

"Okay then," he replied with a deep, dark, wolfish grin, "knock yourself out."

They switched places so now it was Enjolras who was pinned with his back against the bookshelves and Éponine who was on her knees before him, staring at his throbbing erection and licking her lips gluttonously.

He hissed when she puckered her lips around his tip and sucked gently. Her tongue made swirly motions around the soft pink flesh, and she moaned at tasting her own sweetness on him.

"Oh God," he inhaled sharply when she put more of him inside her mouth. Her lips formed a circle around his shaft and slowly, she started moving her head to and fro, taking his length in one inch at a time, until his head hit her throat and her gag reflex kicked in. Enjolras made a movement to pull back, but she kept him firmly in place, deep within her mouth, in a sign that it was okay; she could take him. As expected, she quickly became accustomed to the feeling and slowly pushed her head forward, successfully swallowing his cock to the hilt.

His hand buried itself into her brown hair and his hips started making shallow thrusts into her throat. He had a look of sheer awe on his face, and Éponine felt proud that she could get that kind of reaction out of him.

She kept sucking him off until she felt his cock twitch in her mouth, and a short second later, his face scrunched up in ecstasy as he spurted his orgasm inside of her. His hot cum trickled down her throat as she milked him of everything he had. Éponine loved the taste of him, and moaned in satisfaction as she drank his bliss, not letting a single drop escape her lips and swallowing everything down hungrily.

His lips mouthed vulgar curses, and he looked like he was in prayer, but this was just a sign that she had done her job well.

Éponine helped him zip his trousers back up, as his hands were still too clumsy for the task, and with a happy sigh, she rose to her feet too. She adjusted her panties back into place, cringing at the now cold, wet feeling between her legs, and pulled her skirt back down to its proper position.

They both picked up the books that had dropped to the floor during their hysteria, and after their breaths leveled and the sweat dried on their bodies, they returned to their table and sat back down, completely exhausted.

"Okay, we can study now," Éponine huffed and brushed some damp hair strands out of her face. Truth was, she was even less eager to work now, but she owed Enjolras this much. She wasn't that selfish, and she really did know he was doing all of this for her own good.

He glanced up at her and then at the large number of books on the table. "You know, I could check all of these out, and we could continue at my place," he said, with a crooked smile playing on his lips.

Éponine paused.

"I'll take math, you get physics."

And the only thing she could think of right now, as they both raced to grab everything that was on the table and rush to the checkout desk, was: why the fuck had they not thought of this until now?

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading, and I'd love to hear what you think of it.


End file.
